Friendship Never Dies
by AuSsIeGiRl13
Summary: What if Legolas ran into orcs on his way to Rivendell to report Sméagol’s escape? co-authored by Daisymall13
1. Info

**TITLE: **Friendship Never Dies

**SUMMARY: **What if Legolas ran into orcs on his way to Rivendell to report Sméagol's escape? Will Strider help him? If not who will?

**WHATS NOT IN IT: **This has no Slash, Romance or swearing. IT'S CLEAN!

**WARNINGS: **Will have violence and angst

**AUTHOR/S:** AuSsIeGiRl13, daisymall13

**DISCLAMER:** We do not own Lord of the rings as much as we would like to!


	2. Prologue

**AuSsIeGiRl13:** Welcome to our first SHARED piece of work

**daisymall13:** Welcome peoples!! Just letting you know AuSsIeGiRl13 is at fault for any mistakes. I write the Cliffies!!! (grins)

**AuSsIeGiRl13:** Hey! It's not MY fault I'm dumb....

**daisymall13: **.......

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Strider frowned as he watched the dwarves enter the gates of Imladris, arriving three days later than they were meant to. However that was not what he was thinking of, a the dwarves, being dwarves, were expected to be late. Moving from the window, he made his way to Elrond's office. Knocking softly he opened the door slowly. Elrond was sitting at his desk, Gandalf the Grey opposite him. As he entered Elrond smiled at him.

"Ion nin, what can I do for you?" he asked kindly, however Strider did not miss the tiredness in his voice. Glancing at Gandalf, he quickly explained his problem.

"The Mirkwood elves have not arrived yet. They were meant to arrive two days ago. Ada, I think something's happened to Legolas."

*

SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER

"Legolas do you hear that?" Beliel whispered to her friend as she rode up beside the Prince. Legolas frowned as he pulled his horse to a stop, signalling the six guards travelling with him to stop. As silence surrounded the elves, Legolas listened carefully.

"Orcs, they are behind us. I don't want to get involved in a fight, not with such a small group. We make haste for Imladris." He ordered, kicking his horse into a run, quickly followed by the others. Unfortunately five minutes later the horses were forced to stop by a large tree trunk and a large wall of rocks. Legolas cursed.

"It's an ambush! They knew we would come this way!" he jumped off his horse and drew his bow.

"Set up a formation, create a semi-circle, we need to protect each other!" he murmured, pulling out his bow. Several seconds later the sound of heavy footfalls filled the air. Every elf turned their eyes in the direction of the sound. Unfortunately none of them realised that the orcs were smarter than usual. As the orcs rounded the corner, several of their comrades emerged from the forest to either side of the elves. Cursing legolas let fly several arrows, only just noticing his friends doing the same. Two of them, a small, silent warrior and Beliel, pulled out knives and engaged in combat with the orcs to either side. However after a few minutes the rest of the warriors drew their knives as well and prepared for close combat.

*

Legolas hissed as a scimitar nicked his arm. He quickly sliced the head off of the orc and spun to face the next one. The orc grinned and tried to stab Legolas through the chest. He spun out of the way and cleaved the orc in half from behind. When no more orcs attacked him, he turned again to survey the battle. What he saw horrified him. One of the elves was on the ground, an orc arrow through his chest. The others were all sporting injuries as well, several of them bleeding freely. More orcs were pouring out of the forest to join the fray, excited by the scent of blood. Legolas suddenly noticed the orcs were picking on Beliel, (most likely because she was an elleth) so he ran over to help. Unfortunately he didn't make it in time. Even as he watched an orc several metres away lined her up with an arrow. He screamed a warning and Beliel had only just enough time to spin around and see the arrow speeding towards her with deadly accuracy. She tried to move away but the arrow struck her in the chest, sending her flying. Legolas heard a yell and spun to see Beliel's cousin staring at her in horror. Legolas ran into the orcs, slicing and ducking as he went. He didn't notice the orc sneaking up behind him until a sharp pain ran through his head and everything turned black.

Did you like this??? Please review guys... that would be awesome!! And yes we know, it's short but it'll get longer!


	3. Striders mistake and Discovery

**AuSsIeGiRl13: **Well here we are, back again to entertain you with our tale**  
**

**daisymall13:** our unfortunately so-far-so-short tale

**AuSsIeGiRl13:**(glares at daisymall13) thanks for pointing that out to them!!

**daisymall13:** (sticks out tongue) It's not my fault YOU had writers block and that I had nothing to work with!!

**AuSsIeGiRl13:** sigh... anyway here you go guys.. and please review for us!!

**

* * *

  
**

Gandalf frowned as he contemplated what Strider was telling them.

"I would not expect Legolas to be late when it comes to visiting Imladris. On the contrary he is usually early." He pointed out watching as Elrond rose from his chair.

"Are you certain Estel*?" the elf Lord asked seriously. Strider nodded his head. Elrond sighed.

"It would be best then, if you were to go out and search for him. Take some men as well if you like." Strider nodded before bowing and leaving the room.

As he watched his adopted son leave the room; Elrond ran a hand over his face.

"Something else troubling you?" Gandalf asked softly. Elrond looked over to his old friend.

"Thranduil was sending his son here with an important message. I think this could be related somehow." He explained. Gandalf nodded his head.

"It very well may be. Estel will find him soon though, he always does."

**v^v^v^v^v**

Pippin watched curiously as Strider packed his pack and strapped it to a horse.

"Where are you going?" he asked the man. Strider jumped before turning to face the hobbit.

"My friend has not arrived yet, I was heading out to see if there is any sign of him." He explained. Pippin nodded his head.

"Can Merry and I come with you? After all you're only going to look for a friend, not going to fight an army." The small hobbit asked, his brown eyes twinkling. Strider considered this for a moment. He didn't see any harm in the hobbits coming if they wished, he could easily send them back if he had to. He nodded his head. Pippin grinned in excitement.

"Go and get Merry, both of you pack a bag with clothes and run to the kitchen and tell the cook you're going with Estel. She should give you some provisions. Get back here as soon as you can. Go!" quickly the young hobbit bolted off. Shaking his head, Strider began to prepare two ponies for the hobbits.

*

Strider groaned as Pippin complained once again about being on the smallest pony.

"It's unfair that you get the taller pony Merry. I am tallest so I should get the taller pony." He declared. Merry sighed, obviously annoyed by him as well.

"Pip?"

"Yes Merry?"

"Shut up."

**v^v^v^v^v**

As they rode on, the sounds of battle rebounded through the forest. Hearing the sounds, Strider kicked is horse into a faster pace, not waiting to see if the hobbits were following. As he grew closer, he heard someone scream a warning. Recognising the voice of Legolas, Strider forced his horse to go even faster. Several seconds later, a cry of horror echoed through the area. Cursing he rode even faster, until he nearly flew over his horses head when she drew to a sudden stop, millimetres from a large wall, made up of a large pile of rocks. It was too big for his horse to jump and too unstable for him to climb. Quickly he surveyed the battle on the other side and his eyes grew wide with horror.

At least thirty orcs were battling with a group of three Mirkwood elves, fatigue clear on their faces. Lying beside the warriors was three more elves, one curled in a ball, obviously in extreme pain. The other two were unconscious, he hoped. Suddenly a small voice made him jump.

"Strider? What's happening? I can't see over the rocks." Merry's voice inquired fearfully. However Strider didn't answer, for he had just realised that one of the unconscious elves was his best friend. Cursing he spun to face the hobbits.

"both of you ride back to Rivendell and go to Gandalf, Elrond or Glorfindel, whoever you meet first. Tell the Legolas' group is under attack, bring them here. Go now!" he directed before turning back to try and find a way through the rocks.

**v^v^v^v^v**

As soon as Strider turned away from them, the two hobbits jumped back on their ponies and took off as fast as they could go. Just before they went out of site, Pippin turned around to look past the rocks. When he saw the orcs, his mouth grew dry. The three elves he could see were struggling, they would not last long.

_*Estel is Striders elvish name, he was adopted by Elrond when his parents died._

* * *

**Legolas Thranduilion: **

**_daisymall13-_ **thankyou for being the first to review for us!!!!!!

_**AuSsIeGiRl13-** _HEY!! that was my line...

**v^v^v^v^v**

**THANK YOU FOR THE PPL WHO HAVE US ON STORY ALERT!! WE LOVE YOU!!! :)**

**Also please review for us.. it makes us very very happy... and it might save someones life.... (evil grins)  
**


	4. Too Late?

*two girls peep out from behind wall*

**daisymall13:** Umm... Hi?

**AuSsIeGiRl13**: Remember us?

**daisymall13: **We are really sorry about the lack of an update, but we have our reasons! AuSsIe Just moved house and lost the USB, but we found it!

**AuSsIeGiRl13: **Also, Daisy has hurt her wrist and is struggling to type...

**daisymall13:** Which doesn't help when most of your school/uni/tafe course (Which ever one you're doing) is online

**Both:** So please forgive us and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Glorfindel smiled as he sat back against a tree, enjoying the quiet while it lasted. He was almost asleep when a frantic voice reached his ears.

"Glorfindel! You must hurry! Strider needs help, back down that road... Legolas' group has been ambushed, they need help!" Without a word the blonde elf jumped up and ran to the hobbits.

"Ride on to Imladris, tell Lord Elrond the message and be quick!" he ordered before sprinting past and down the road towards the battle. The two hobbits immediately dug their heels into their ponies' sides and rode on to Imladris.

0o00o0o0o0o0

Strider cursed as he scrambled for a hold on the rocks. He was half way over the dangerous pile and could now see the extent of the three injured elves injuries. Suddenly one of the orcs looked up and saw Strider climbing the wall.

"They've got reinforcements! Grab them and let's go! Leave the girl and the dead one, they're of no use to us." The orcs surged forward harder until the three fighting elves were restrained. Hoisting the three elves and their prince over their shoulders, four Uruk Hai turned and ran while some stayed behind to face Strider. Seeing his friend being carried away only angered Strider and he dived off the top of the rock pile and into the orcs. Several minutes later and the orcs that had stayed behind were dead. Looking around, he rushed to the dark haired elf's side and felt for a pulse. Finding none he sighed and ran a hand over his face before closing the elf's eyes and turning to the other elf. He was surprised to hear a soft moan coming from him. As Strider flipped the elf slowly, he stopped in shock. The elf was Beliel, one of Legolas' closest friends. He quickly checked her pulse. It was there, but barely. He quickly studied the arrow in her chest. Seeing that it was safe to remove it, he did so, before placing pressure on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. Hearing a shout he twisted his head around to see Glorfindel climbing the rock pile.

"Estel, where's Legolas?" He cried out. Strider hung his head slightly, annoyed that he had forgotten his friend. He jumped suddenly when Beliel suddenly gasped and cursed at him.

"You...should h...have gone after...Legolas." She gasped at him. He smiled at her grimly.

"And face him for letting you die? I would rather not." He said as Glorfindel arrived next to him.

"Estel, she doesn't have long, we need to get her back now." Glorfindel said as Strider slowly sat her up. Nodding he whistled to his horse, who trotted up to him obediently. Several minutes later he was on his way, the injured elleth in front of him.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

Meanwhile, Elrond was busy organising some warriors to help in a search party. He had a feeling that Legolas would not be with the party anymore and he wanted to be organised. Several elves agreed to help, along with one of the men of Gondor, who had come with the Lord Boromir. What had surprised him though was the fact that two of the dwarves offered to join the search.

"Can't have a messenger missing now can we? Even if it is the son of that no-good-pointy-eared-King." One of them had explained gruffly. Elrond had just nodded his head and thanked the dwarves for their help.

Soon, everyone who was a part of the search party was gathered by the gate, waiting for the return of Strider, who according to the hobbits, had stayed to help the Mirkwood party. Soon the clattering of hooves reached their ears, followed by the sight of Strider on the back of a large chestnut horse, a bundle in front of him. Immediately Elrond moved a little closer to Imladris, away from the crowd. Soon, Strider pulled his horse to a stop beside his foster father and handed the bundle down to him.

"She was shot, the arrow was coated in the normal poison of the Orcs." He explained quickly As Elrond shifted her gently in his arms.

"I will care for her. Go now with the warriors and find Legolas, they are all under your command." Elrond told him quickly, before turning around and making his way into the house of healing.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

Legolas groaned as consciousness returned to him. Looking around he saw three more elves with him, one who was crying his heart out. Frowning, Legolas made his way across the small room to where the dark haired elf was huddled.

"Magolon, what is wrong?" he asked softly. The elf looked up at him with pain-filled eyes.

"She's dead, they killed Beliel." He sobbed. Legolas felt like his heart had frozen.

Beliel was the closest thing he had to a sister. They had grown up together and he trusted her completely, in return Legolas was the one who Beliel went to when her husband had been badly injured in an attack on his patrol. The fact that she was gone… it was not something he wanted to believe. Magolon's eyes softened as he saw the prince's reaction.

"I'm sorry, I know you were close friends." He whispered softly. Legolas nodded slowly. Before he could say anything more though, the door burst open and two large orcs entered the room.

"Time for some answers." One of them grinned, before the other one bent down and grabbed Legolas. Immediately Legolas began to struggle, but a backhand across his face left him dazed. Together, the two Orcs pulled their prisoner out of the room and into the middle of the camp.

* * *

Oh, wow! Reviews!!

**Legolas Thranduilion: **

Daisymall13: Why... of course not... *cough cough*

**iccle fairy: **

AuSsIeGiRl13: Thank you so much!

**invisigoth3: **

AuSsIeGiRl13: Yes... but not fast enough! *cackles*

daisymall13: Ignore her, she's insane

**ServantofSauron:**

Daisymall13: Hello!!! *waves* I love your story... seriously! Thanks heaps for the review!

AuSsIeGiRl13: And yes, unfortunately we DO know each other in real life *runs from furious daisy*

**Ninfea di Luna: **

Daisymall13: Hi! We love your stories heaps, so you reviewing has made our day!

AuSsIeGiRl13: She's right... sorry we didn't update for a while... *smiles*

Daisymall13:Thanks guy's if you've favourited us or added us to your Alerts, that means as much as a review to us!! Now, excuse me while I kill AuSsIeGiRl13 for several reasons!

AuSsIeGiRl13: Daisy... put that knife away... please... *turns and runs*


End file.
